metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector 1 (SRX)
"Sector 1" redirects here. For other uses, see Sector 1 (Disambiguation). Sector 1 (SRX) is a sector of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion. Description Samus Aran explores Sector 1 (SRX) at the beginning of her mission, and she returns to it at the end of the mission. Most of the sector is rocky with a few plants, with one area filled with lava, all reminiscent of SR388 itself, as this sector is meant to imitate the planet. The habitat is maintained by atmospheric stabilizers, which are covered up by X-infected Geron in an effort to alter the environment. Sector 1 is directly connected to the Restricted Zone. Adam reveals that the sector's main purpose is for the Metroid Breeding Program, creating an environment similar to the Metroids' homeworld that allowed them to molt naturally and reach the Omega Metroid level rapidly using an unknown formula. At the end of Samus's mission, she can find discarded Metroid Husks throughout the sector, left behind by a specimen that escaped the lab. There is an sub-area of Sector 1 that has a very similar design to Tourian, including silver pipe architecture and Beta Acid identical to the substance found in the destroyed Zebesian Command Center. This is where Neo-Ridley is fought. Power Ups *3 Energy Tanks *6 Missile Expansions *3 Power Bomb Tanks *Charge Beam *Screw Attack Enemies *Core-X *Elephant Bird *Gadora *Genesis *Geron (Air System) *Gerubus *Gold Space Pirate *Halzyn *Hornoad *Moto *Neo-Ridley *Ripper *Sciser *X Parasite *X Spawn *Yameba *Yard *Zebesian *Zombie researcher Music The main theme of Sector 1 (SRX) is shared with the intro cutscene of Fusion, which partially takes place on the Surface of SR388. After the detachment of the Restricted Laboratory, Sector 3 Restore the Cooling Installation Timer Mission plays throughout Sector 1 until Samus checks in with Adam at a Navigation Room. Official data Manual "This sector reproduces the environment of planet SR388." Website ;SECTOR 1 MAP :"Sector 1 was designed to recreate the environment on planet SR388, the native habitat of the X Parasite. Since the explosion, however, Parasites have contaminated the Sector's atmospheric stabilisers. One of Samus's first missions is to bring the stabilisers back online." ;SECTOR 1 (SRX) :"The atmospheric stabilisers in Sector 1 have been taken over by X Parasites. As a result, the ecosystem is thick with fumes." Trivia *This is the only area in the game that does not contain a Data Room. *The presence of lava in the SR388-like environment of Sector 1 led to fan speculation for years that lava was the "dangerous liquid" found on SR388 in Metroid II: Return of Samus. However, this was ultimately disproven in Metroid: Samus Returns, a reimagining of Return of Samus, which confirms that the liquid is indeed an unique purple substance. *This sector, despite being a replication of SR388, contains very few bioforms native to SR388. This could be explained by the near (if not total) destruction of the planet's ecosystem by the X Parasites, making Galactic Federation scientists' task of collecting varied specimens from SR388 a difficult one. *The purpose of the Tourian-like area of Sector 1 (SRX) is unknown. It may have been created to assist with Metroid propagation, like Sector Zero on the BOTTLE SHIP. However, the B.S.L. station was not known to have a Mother Brain replica to control the new specimens. Gallery BSL Sector 1.GIF|Map SRX Energy Tank 1.gif|A Halzyn in Sector 1 Geron Air System.gif|An atmospheric stabilizer covered with an X-infected Geron Mfusionguide_b_01o.jpg|Samus encountering the Elephant Bird. Ripper-X SRX Screen1.jpg|Samus in the Tourian-like area. Ridley-X3.png|Samus facing Neo-Ridley. Metroid Shell.gif|Lava and a Metroid Husk ru:Сектор 1 (BSL) Category:Sector 1 Category:Metroid Production facilities